Silence
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: Silence is deathly. Words can heal one's soul, but just for a short time. YOH AND HAO FIC, NOT YAOI OR ANY OF THAT, JUST BROTHERLY RELATIONSHIP PLEASE R&R. MY FIRST YOH-HAO 'BROTHER FIC'


Hey hey guys! It's me Adriana again. This time I decided to write a little brotherly one shot, thats kind of sad :(

I really hope you guys like it, I wrote this while grieving over the dog that my mum had to give away, I know it sounds stupid but I really loved my dog, he was the most loving being ever.

So if I may suggest, whilst you're reading this, if you like to listen to music then please listen to this .com/watch?v=tS-DmhSXL7A&feature=fvwrel

It's the most beautiful Piano/Violin piece i've ever heard, and always makes me cry so yeah.

OK ON WITH THE FIC

ENJOY!

"Silence"

Silence engulfs all of the surroundings. It eats you inside. At least that's what Hao thought. Silence.

It never occurred to him that this silence could break him. He the almighty Hao Asakura, the most powerful shaman in the world's existence, was defeated by silence. This particular silence exposed his loneliness, guilt, regret, as well as, his sorrow.

Every new shaman tournament had a similar ending. He dies because one of the destined Asakura's defeats him, then he reincarnates after 500 years.

But this time it was different. At least that's what Hao thought.

Again, he thinks too much. Hao never used to occupy his mind with useless thoughts, but this time it's different. Hao's mask shattered, and fell to pieces on the deserted ground he was standing in.

_Tears?_

Hao was crying?

Long, brown strands of hair, covered his face away from the moonlight, as Hao put his head down in guilt, squeezing his fists, urging to hit something.

But what could he hit? Hao has just been broken, and exposed his human side, the side he no longer thought existed.

All because of silence, that was caused by his beloved brother. Yoh.

_A lazy ass, who does nothing but sleep, br-broke m-me? _Hao's thought's were very mixed emotionally at that stage.

Again the tears. They just freely streamed down his face, blurring his vision. Urgently, Hao squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears to not fall down his face yet again.

However it was no use. Hao was completely vulnerable at that moment.

He forced himself to sit by a tree, under the illuminating moonlight and stars, which brought no joy to him, like they used to.

The brunette pulled grass out of it's property and threw it angrily in the air. He could not believe what was happening to him. But something felt weird. Similar almost. Drops of rain, started plopping on his nose as the night aged. The scenery reminded him of something he would never forget.

_-Flashback 4 days ago-_

_Hao was silently sitting near a tree. His back leaned against the wood, as the beautiful moonlight, shared its beauty along with his fellow friends called stars._

_The night was beautiful and peaceful. There was no city light's nearby, allowing the exposure of the most fascinating stars yet to be seen._

_Hao felt at home. His surroundings were simple but occupied in tremendous beauty. There were trees, releasing long leaves from the top, which were currently softly gliding to the rhythm of wind._

_The land was beautiful. Short grass, along with numerous plants emerging from the ground, portraying an audience, observing the midnight sky._

_And the most important of all was the sky. _

_'We all live under the same sky, yet it only reveals its beauty in some places' Hao thought._

_He heard rustling in a bush nearby. Instantly his senses alerted him, and positioned themselves to receive further duty from their owner._

_Hao listened carefully for another rustle, but heard none. He ignored the sudden interruption that was caused a momentum ago and carried on observing mother nature, as it released gusts of wind to swift through Hao's long, Rapunzel like hair._

_The fire shaman closed his eyes, and inhaled the air in the atmosphere. Suddenly his eyes shot open. Rustling again._

_However he felt a positive aura flowing through him. It felt like an angel, sent from the heavens, pursuing it's goal to project light through those who no longer obtained positivity._

_Yoh._

_It was Yoh._

"_Yoh, you can come out now" Said Hao, calmly._

_For some reason whenever his 'lesser half' was around, it was difficult for Hao to keep his composure. It was as if Yoh was enlightening a black hole inside Hao's heart._

_Suddenly, Yoh emerged from the bush, with a wide grin on his face._

_'Pathetic' Hao thought as he watched his twin close the distance between them._

_Yoh decided to take a seat next to Hao, and observe the midnight light's with him._

_There was a silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was calm and peaceful, just like the surroundings._

"_What are you doing here Yoh?" Hao asked curiously._

_It's not like he cared, however it was intriguing to know what Yoh was doing in an open field, in the middle of the night, instead of processing with one of his favourite hobbies called sleeping._

"_Well, I like watching the sky at night, it's peaceful and relaxing" Yoh replied with his trademark grin._

_Hao said nothing else after that. The silence got awkward. The long haired brunette started reminiscing how his last battle ended. Yoh had won, leaving Hao with no followers, extremely wounded, and very little furiyoku._

" _Hao I do hope you're heart has recovered from our battle, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't dwell on what happened, and move on" Stated Yoh._

_Hao shifted in his postion._

"_What makes you think I'm dwelling on that pathetic battle?" Hao said, trying to sound confident, but truly he felt like he was the 'lesser half'._

"_Hao It's written all over your face, I didn't want to finish you off really" Yoh stopped to pull out some grass and throw it in the air._

"_I wanted to get through to you, because if I defeated you, you'd back to you reincarnation cycle, I'd blow my chance to have an actual brother" Yoh said._

_Hao's heart froze. Of course they were related by blood making them biological brother's, twins to be exact, but Yoh really wanted Hao to be his brother, after all the pain and sorrow Hao caused to many people across the world?_

_It didn't make any sense to Hao, and he didn't want to trouble his mind even more by asking any questions, so instead he remained silent._

_After a couple of minutes of sitting by the tree- which felt like eternity- Yoh began to leave._

_This cause a slight pain in Hao's heart. He didn't want Yoh to leave?_

_Hao shook his head as he watched his 'brother' get up._

_The long haired shaman was about to say something, but was caught off guard when Yoh was just standing merely inches before him, with tears in his eyes._

_Hao could only watch, and feel a shot of pain and guilt run through his heart._

"_Ha-Hao, Come home soon, come home to me, please aniki" Yoh said as tears ran along his face._

_The pyromaniac was beyond hell right now. Watching his brother cry was one painful thing, but Yoh called him aniki?_

_-End of flashback-_

"Aniki" Hao whispered to himself as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

The rain was pounding at that moment.

It was no secret that Hao was the most loneliest human in the world's existence.

The fire shaman was lonely.

"Lonely" Hao whispered to himself.

Again he repeats his words and actions like his stupid cycle of reincarnation.

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he followed Yoh's advice.

He wonder what would have happened if he came home.

If he started a family.

If...

Too many 'ifs'.

Those 'ifs' no longer have a due date as they all expired the day Hao's life ended.

…

…

…

Silence. Such hurtful silence was ripping his insides apart.

Just once more he wished Yoh would call him 'aniki' again.

And he wished that he could reply by saying 'otouto'.

But he couldn't.

Because as the cause to his 'mask shattering' was not the silence. It was what caused the silence.

Death.

Hao got up, and walked towards the lifeless body that was laying on the cold grass. He sat next to it and watched as the droplets of rain, pounded against his body.

His eyes were closed, and his grin that made other's lives better was no longer living.

Hao didn't know whether the liquid that was pouring down his face was rain or his tears.

Silence again.

The only sound that was exposed was the bashful rain.

The long haired shaman got hold of the lifeless body's hand and held it. He burried his face in the other's chest and breathed heavily.

"The day the sunlight died, was the day the rain dominated reality" Hao whispered.

Hao looked at the body and felt completely lost.

"Otouto"

FIN

Oh god I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was not a lemon as you can see, I was so intrigued on writing a fic just about 2 brother's, it seems so beautiful to me! So yeah I decided to write something sad for once.

SO YEAH REVIEW PWEEESEEE

I was thinking of turning this into a multi chapter story explaining Yoh's death and other sudden suprises but I don't know, so tell me if you want this into a multi chappy story!

YOH AND HAO FOREVER

xx adrii xx


End file.
